What went wrong
by DanuTalisIsles
Summary: Yugo is in love with Rin. Rin is in love with Yugo. Amber tries to date Yugo. Yugo gets a concussion. Rin crashes a Duel Runner. Fun, right? A gift for the Fresh Prince of BANANAS. T, for safety.


He loved watching her.

She always seemed to shine whenever he saw her. Her green hair danced, her orange eyes shone, and the light that surrounded her glowed in a heavenly way.

He had known he had loved her since maybe the first day they had met. She had waltzed right up and shot a smile his way and said in a peppy voice: "Hi! I'm Rin! Nice to meet you!"

Utterly transfixed by her, he had just stood there, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. She must have thought he was weird for that, but made no comment, simply giggling and shaking his slack hand.

Later he became a bit more vocal, but was still noticeably quiet. Not even when they were around his friends did his new, softer demeanor waver, something that they duly noted for future use.

She was just so . . . so perfect.

Yes, that was the word for her. Perfect. She was perfection in every way.

But there was no way she would love him back. No, she deserved better, someone who was just as perfect as she was, someone who would not get on her nerves, or worry her, or irritate her as he often did.

But if this person ever hurt her, ever made her cry, did so much as ONE THING THAT MADE HER UPSET, he would be there to gladly tear said person to pieces.

For she was his shining star, and for her, he would do absolutely anything.

* * *

"Uh, Rin, that dorky friend of yours is watching us again." Safia grumbled, tossing her head to the left.

Rin followed her head toss. Sure enough, Yugo was seated a few tables away, staring intently at the back of Safia's head. Rin muffled a giggle with her hand. It was almost like he had heard what she said.

"I don't know, Saf, I think he's kinda hot!" Rin whipped around to give an intense gaze of her own to her other friend, Fujiko.

"What?" The violet-eyed girl said, noticing Rin's glare. "Well, he is!"

"I heard that that stuffy new girl from school, Amber, wants to ask him out!" Safia snorted. "As if!"

Rin tilted her head to the side. From an angle, she considered. Yugo was what one would call 'hot.' He was slim, and tall enough, she supposed. And of course, his hair was gorgeous, yes. And-

"Rin! Hey, known dimension to Rin! Are you there?" Safia asked, mock-knocking on Rin's head.

The pale girl turned back to her friends. "Sorry?"

Fujiko grinned. "We were just saying how none of those girls have a chance, since you have such a huge crush on him!"

"Shh!" Rin gasped, swiveling around to make sure Yugo hadn't heard. "Keep quiet, you two!"

Fujiko and Safia just laughed.

Fujiko and Safia were the only ones alive who knew of Rin's enormous crush on Yugo. The only reason she told them was so they could help her try to find out if Yugo liked her in return.

In truth, Rin was a little nervous, jittery even. Yugo had only ever referred to her as his best friend, or a mother-like figure. And since they were both orphans, that was saying a lot. What if he thought of her as nothing more?

"Psst. We've got trouble!" Fujiko hissed. All three girls turned simultaneously to the entrance of the Cherry Blossom Mall's food court to behold the face of death.

"Amber Falcon." Rin growled. The new girl in town, an American transfer student, no less, and the most popular girl in school.

And the hunter of a particular boy seated a few tables away.

* * *

Yugo swore under his breath. He had hoped to spend time with Rin today, not be dragged around by Amber Falcon!

On her first day of school, Amber had befriended the entire cheerleading squad, gotten sappy love notes from every eligible guy in school and then some, and set her sights on Yugo.

Apparently, she was madly in love with him, or so she claimed, and flirted with him every chance she got. No matter how many times he told her off or sent her away, she always came back to pester him about a movie, a date, a kiss, yadda yadda yadda. It was really starting to grate on his nerves.

Besides, he would only ever love Rin. Rin, and no one else. No one but her would fill his heart, mind, and soul every day and every night.

He had to get out of here. Yugo madly searched for an exit, but found none. The only way out was directly towards Amber, and he would willingly date the snobby girl before he went there.

Which was the whole point.

Getting on his hands and knees, Yugo crawled as fast as he dared between tables, not noticing the disgruntled looks he got as he did. His only thought was to reach Rin's table.

After an agonizingly slow few minutes he reached the back of Rin's chair. 'Finally.'

* * *

"Eep." Rin squeaked when she felt someone tug at the back of her jacket. Turning, she saw a rather alarming sight: Yugo on his knees.

"HELP ME." He hissed.

Biting her lip in an effort not to laugh, she lifted the tablecloth up enough for him to crawl under.

"Girls." Rin mouthed. "Move your legs." Thankfully they got the message, and with some muffled complaints, Yugo was safely out of sight.

And just in the nick of time. Amber was headed their way.

"Ah, Wysteria! Sophia! Raina!"

Rin cringed at the deliberate use of their English names.

"How nice to see that the mall lets the lower class in for food!" Amber simpered, her face scrunched with fake sympathy. Her entourage gave little awws of sarcastic sympathy.

Rin growled. "Can we help you with something, Falcon-san?"

"Actually, yes." Amber gave a high-pitched squeal. "Have you seen my Yugo-kun?"

The three friends sweatdropped.

"No, Amber." Fujiko managed. "We have not seen him at all."

"Are you sure?" Amber pouted. "Because I could have sworn I just saw him sitting over-"

"Must have been someone else, then." Safia piped up.

"Mmm." Amber frowned. "Well, if you see him, tell him his girlfriend is looking for him."

Ignoring the dropped jaws of the three friends, Amber swung around and disappeared into the crowded mall, her gaggle of girls following suit.

As soon as they were out of sight, Rin poked Yugo with her boot. "All clear."

Yugo slowly emerged from his sanctuary. "Thanks Rin, but I have to get out of here. I'd be caught dead on a shopping trip with Falcon. Please. Help me get out of Amber's range of sight."

Safia sniggered. "Fine. But for a price."

Yugo swung around. "What?!"

Fujiko giggled. "You have to kiss Rin-san."

Rin blushed. "What?!"

"Well, come on you two!" Safia gave Yugo a shove. "Make with the smooching!"

Yugo gave Rin an inscrutable look, then leaned forward and softly pecked Rin right on the lips. He turned to Safia and Fujiko. "Happy?"

Rin was grateful that he wasn't looking in her direction right about now. Her face was a scarlet mess!

"Okay, okay! We'll help!" Fujiko said, a grin on her face. "Here's the plan . . ."

* * *

"I really cannot believe you're making me do this." Yugo grumbled, staring with distaste at the stinky dumpster chute.

"Do you have a better idea? Amber's minions probably have this whole place surrounded! This is our best bet! What's the matter, you afraid of a little trash?" Rin scoffed.

"No, just getting dirty." Yugo whined.

"Quit being a baby. I'm coming with you!" Rin chuckled. "Now, does baby need a push?"

"You-" Yugo began, "Are so darn lucky that you're pretty. Otherwise, I might just chuck you down this stinking thing myself."

"Aw, how sweet of-wait, WHAT?" Rin yelped, realization turning her crimson. She turned to ask Yugo what he meant, but he had already jumped down the chute.

'He thinks I'm pretty!' She mentally squealed, doing a small, on the spot victory dance. Then, remembering the plan, she quickly dove into the shaft herself.

Yugo was right. It was quite dirty.

* * *

"EWWW!" Yugo groaned, feeling something sticky touch his foot. "Why did I listen to that angel-faced friend of mine?!"

The chute eventually gave way to a gigantic dumpster, filled with not just trash bags, but oodles and oodles of odds and ends. Seriously, why did the mall need a giant Jack Atlus statue made out of bubble gum?

Screaming was heard from the chute. Then a heavy weight smashed into his back, sending him flying smack into the dumpster wall, head first.

"Oooh, sorry!" Yugo made out Rin's voice from the sounds of chirping birds. "Are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?" Yugo moaned, holding his head. Great. Now he was seeing stars. "Get me out of this thing."

"What's the magic word?" Had Yugo heard her correctly, or was he starting to hallucinate?

"Get me out of this thing, please." He said, through a small whimper of pain.

Rin must have deduced that he really was hurt, because the next thing he knew, Rin had hoisted him over the dumpster top and onto solid ground.

"Here, I'll help you get to your Duel Runner." Yugo felt arms supporting him and felt himself leaning against Rin's incredibly warm shoulder. He looked up and gasped.

In his blurred eyesight, he could just make out Rin. The light that she radiated shone even more, seemingly lighting up the room. She had angel wings, and her eyes shone with a fire that rivaled the sun.

"You okay?" She inquired, and it was like a chorus of angels to his ringing ears.

"Yeah." He nodded, grinning like a fiend.

She nodded back, and started to walk.

* * *

'What's wrong with Yugo?' Rin worried as the two made their way to the parking lot.

'Why is he suddenly so submissive? Why did he gasp when he looked at me? And why does he have that dazed look on his face?'

It was true, his eyes had glazed over and he had a small smile on his face. His cheeks were dusted with rose, and secretly, she liked the look on him.

"Come on, Yugo. I need to get you back to the orphanage. Miss Cecile will know what to do for your head."

Yugo murmured something softly, laying his head on her shoulder. Rin blushed.

"Finally!" Rin all but shouted when she saw Yugo's familiar Duel Runner come into sight. "Yugo, we-!"

"There they are!"

"Run, Rin, RUN!"

"YUGO-KUN!"

"-made it." Rin snarled. "Me and my big mouth."

She started hobbling to the Duel Runner, slightly hampered by poor Yugo. After what seemed like forever, she made it to the motorcycle. Sitting Yugo comfortably down in the seat, Rin huffed in relief, then turned around.

What she saw made her cringe.

Fujiko, Safia, Amber, and a few of her lackeys appeared to be having a brawl on the ground. Fists flew, purses swung, and makeup bombs were EVERYWHERE.

Amber broke free from the fight, her hair mussed and lipstick scrawled all over her dress. "Hah! I knew you saw him! DON'T WORRY YUGO-KUN! I'LL SAVE YOU FROM THESE VILE KIDNAPPERS!"

Rin bolted to Yugo's side and shook him. "Yugo, we have to get out of here! You need to drive!"

"Can't." He wheezed. His head must really hurt.

"But I don't know how to drive a Duel Runner!" Rin bawled. Amber was almost here!

"Can." He shuddered. "I'll help you."

Quaking, Rin managed to mount the Duel Runner just as Amber was upon them. Quickly following Yugo's whispered instructions, she started up the motors and hit the gas pedal. They shot out of the parking lot at ninety miles per hour, bot Amber and Rin screaming at the top of their lungs.

"Bye Rin!" Safia called out, dodging someone's fist.

"We'll call you later!" Fujiko yelled, lobbing her mascara at her attacker's eye.

"NOOOOO!"Amber wailed, falling to her knees. "YUGO-KUN, COME BAAAAACK!"

* * *

Rin sat outside of the infirmary, her heart still beating fifteen times its normal speed. What a crazy day it had been!

After escaping the mall, Rin had never dipped below a hundred miles, speeding a concussed Yugo back to the orphanage. Sadly, Yugo had been too sick to explain how to stop the Duel Runner, so she ended up crashing into the trash bins in front of the orphanage, skinning her knees and throwing Yugo off. Luckily, he landed on another trash bag, so all was well.

Rin rushed him to the kind lady who ran the infirmary, Miss. Cecile and explained the situation. Then while she tended to Yugo, Rin properly parked his slightly-damaged Duel Runner in its normal spot.

Now she was waiting for Miss Cecile to finish with Yugo. Rin shivered, her worry returning. Would Yugo be okay?

The infirmary door creaked open. Rin looked up. "He's fine, dear." Miss Cecile smiled. "He just needs to rest some. And yes-" She said, knowing what Rin wanted so badly to ask. "You can go see him."

Rin needed no further invitation. Jumping up, she shot into the room faster than anyone could blink.

Inside, Yugo was lying on his stomach on a spacious cot. He had sweats on and breathed easily in his sleep.

His arm was outstretched, Rin noticed. His head was turned to the door. Had he been calling for her?

Yugo's eyes cracked open. Slowly, like the effort hurt him, he smiled at her. "Hey, Rin." He rasped.

Rin crouched by his side. "Hey." She whispered, slipping her hand into his. "You okay?"

"Tired." Yugo mumbled. "So-" He yawned.

Rin chuckled. "Then sleep. I'll keep an eye on you."

Yugo nodded, and his eyes slid shut. His grasp loosened, but, Rin was delighted to see, he did not let go of her hand.

"Goodnight, Yugo." Rin smiled, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. She rested her head against their twined hands and soon fell asleep.

* * *

 ** _Disclaimer: YuGiOh! Arc V belongs to an official. This is the work of a crazy fan._**

 ** _Tali: Here you go, The Fresh Prince of BANANAS! Hope you enjoy!_**

 ** _Zexal: Tali-chan would like to note that this happens before Rin is kidnapped by Yuri. This is assuming that Yugo and Rin both attend school. None of these events are proper canon._**

 ** _Tali: Sorry, I have not watched Arc V in a while. I hope the terms here are accurate. I gave it my best shot, but do inform me if something's off here. Thank you for reading!_**


End file.
